Our Road Trip GetAWay
by TheForbiddenIceQueen
Summary: They all have a reason to go, so there doing it...there going on a road trip in there gap year. To Get Away from there school, work and families but along the way there's drama, love and friendship...Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Road Trip Get-A-Way**

**(Simple Plans – Shut Up plays in the background.)**

**They all had a reason to go...**

Shows Sharpay down the stairs, talking to her mum with an angry look on her face before her mum kisses her cheek, leaves the house and slams the door.

Shows Sharpay banging on a door.

"The rents have ditched us again!" she screams and then you hear Ryan's cursing through the door and Sharpay giggles.

Troy's dad throwing a basketball at Troy and he catches it in the gut.

Gabriella is banging her head on the table while Taylor is holding a letter and sighing.

Chad sitting at a table with his head in his hands...acting all depressed.

**There Solution...A Road Trip In There Gap Year...**

"I have a feeling that this will be the start of something new" Sharpay smiled, pointing her camera out into the distance as she smiles dreamily.

**But can they survive that long together?**

Shows Taylor whacking the back of Chad's head.

**Can There Friendship go the distance?**

"I can't believe you!" Sharpay shouts at Gabriella.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Gabriella shouts back, turning and storming away.

**And what about there love?**

"This isn't working out, I thought this would make us stronger...but its just done the opposite" Sharpay whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stands up and walks away from Troy.

**And as if thats not bad enough...**

Shows Sharpay on a heart monitor, she's unconscious.

**...Everything is going wrong...**

"They think she's dying" Gabriella says crying as tears roll down her cheeks.

"And its all my fault" she whispers.

**Can things go back to how they used to be?**

Shows everyone dancing under the moonlight.

Shows Troy and Sharpay messing around in the water.

Shows Gabriella and Ryan kissing.

Shows Chad and Taylor laughing.

**Or has this road trip ended everything?**

Shows Troy and Sharpay in a bed, each on opposite sides.

**Find out in 'Our Road Trip Get-A-Way'**

**Starring...**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**

Shows Sharpay on the camera as she's walking down the street eating a cookie.

Shows her in front of the famous Hollywood sign.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**

Troy playing the guitar on his own.

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**

Shows her smiling and reading a book.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**

Shows him eating crisps.

**Monique Coleman as Taylor...**

Shows Taylor jumping up and down laughing and going hyper...

**Please rate and comment this story, I've already done 5 chapters so please like it. This story is flowing and please I think this going to be really good. So tell me what you think. (and don't be to harsh)**


	2. It was supposed to be fun!

It was supposed to be a fun night, they'd been planning for it for ages, for 4 months to be precise! The Summer Holiday after there last year of collage they were now 18 and about to go to university.

But they couldn't enjoy the night...not now.

"I'm so sick of my parents!" Sharpay ranted, as she sat snuggled up in Troy's arms on the beach, the moon was bright in the dark night sky and the stars were twinkling down on them as the warm fire was crackling in front of them.

"What have they done this time babe?" Troy asked sympathetically, Sharpay sighed and looked over to her twin brother who was hugging Gabriella.

"Absolutely everything..."

"_Sharpay...SHARPAY!" Linda Evans shouted up the stairs, Sharpay yawned groggily and stood up, she was not happy, the time was what, four?...FOUR AM!_

"_The house had better be burning down or someone's gonna' die!" Sharpay muttered as she stumbled downstairs to her mum, why the hell had she woken her up at four am! _

"_Sharpay, me and your father are going out now and we won't be back until late tonight, order yourself something and don't wait up...ok?" Linda said, grabbing her bag and her coat, Sharpay rolled her eyes, this happened like everyday, her parents were never there._

"_Why don't you care about us mum?" Sharpay asked, as she walked down to the bottom stair._

"_Of course I care...bye" Linda said, giving Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging her husband out of the house and slamming the door._

"_What loving parents we have" Sharpay muttered before turning back around and walking up the stairs, on the way past Ryan's room she hammered on the door,_

"_The rents' are gone again" Sharpay shouted and she could hear Ryan's groggy cursing inside and she couldn't help but giggle, before going back into her room and collapsing onto the bed, she had more important things to worry about, like her perfect boyfriend...Troy._

"you think thats bad, try being me and Taylor" Gabriella muttered, angrily as Taylor nodded and stopped playing with her boyfriends Chad's hair lovingly.

"Yeah...we have so much pressure from universities to go to there schools...its so annoying" Taylor said, her face ablaze with anger...

_Gabriella felt like shoving her mac' and cheese into her face until she suffocated because she had another letter of acceptance, Taylor collapsed down next to her with her lunch, _

"_Another letter?" Taylor asked and Gabriella just grunted._

"_Same I have a grand total of 34 now, I don't know what to do!?" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella turned to her._

"_I have 29. I can't handle all this pressure Tay! I don't know what to choose, I don't even know what socks to wear in the morning!" Gabriella shouted and Taylor looked her up and down, _

"_are you serious Gabs?" she asked and Gabriella shook her head,_

"_I was only trying to think of examples, what school are you going to, I want one with good science faculties, you?"_

"_same" Taylor said, smiling as Chad made his way over to them._

"_This is going to be a long summer" Gabriella groaned, banging her head against the table._

"That is bad" Troy said, "but no where near as bad as mine, try having a control freak as a dad who keeps putting pressure on you to get a basketball scholarship!"...

_Troy shot a basketball and it soared through perfectly, Troy loved playing basketball but his father made it so serious._

"_TROY!" speak of the devil, Troy thought as his father called his name._

"_Yes dad?" he said, picking up the basketball and turning to his dad._

"_Excellent news, I just got of the phone with a scout, in the next game, some scouts will be there! Aren't you excited!?" He asked and Troy nodded._

"_Ecstatic" he muttered under his breathe as his dad who was called Jamie snatched the balls out of his hands._

"_Troy!" he scolded,_

"_In the game, you can not let anyone steal the ball! You didn't even try to stop me now try again! Try harder! You need to be perfect!" he shouted as he threw the ball back at Troy who grabbed it and sighed as another long, painful, tiering, one-on-one session began._

"Aww...you poor thing" Sharpay whispered, kissing Troy on the cheek, she felt so sorry for him.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around Sharpay and pulled her closer as Chad started to talk.

"I hate my life to" Chad muttered,

"I hate my life because of work...or my lack of it"...

_Another person had turned him down Chad thought, depressed as he shoved a potato chip into his mouth and started crunching on it viciously. _

"_Whats wrong babe?" Taylor asked, coming up behind Chad and wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling on his hair playfully._

"_Another job application got turned down" Chad muttered, shoving another chip into his mouth._

"_I'm so depressed Tay" Chad carried on as his girlfriend Tay sat down next to him and hugged him close to her._

"_Babe, you'll find a job soon, you've got a bubbly personality to die for" Tay soothed, trying to make him feel better,_

"_But thats not good enough Tay, I'm worthless, I don't know why you even date such a retard like myself, your so smart...way to smart for me" Chad muttered and Taylor shook her head._

"_No Chad! Your not worthless, don't ever think like that! I'm going to always be here for you and I'm going to help you get a job...i promise"_

"Aww, poor Chad" Gabriella said, looking over to Chad. Sharpay looked around to, this was supposed to be so fun but everyone was depressed!

The only good thing was that they had each other...all six of them. Chad and Taylor, the lovable and adorable couple.

Gabriella and Ryan the sweet and funny couple and Sharpay and Troy the spicy, mysterious couple.

"Collage is going to be even worse" Ryan muttered, snuggling closer to Gabriella.

"Yeah, I wish summer would last forever" Troy added and then Sharpay came up with an idea.

"This is pathetic! Were teenagers! Were meant to be having fun not moping around acting all depressed! I say we take a gap year of school and spend it doing something fun like a road trip!" Sharpay shouted standing up as everyone stared at her, she wasn't sure if it was shook, excitement or horror.

"Well I agree" Troy said, standing up and grabbing Sharpay's hand to show her his support.

"This is mad" Gabriella said standing up with Ryan.

"But this is what we need!" Taylor said, surprising everyone. She stood up to with Chad.

"We have all this pressure on us and were only 18! A gap year will do us all good, I say we go!" Taylor said and Chad nodded eagerly, his cushy hair bouncing up and down.

"Yeah lets go!...That only leaves you and Ryan" Sharpay said looking over to her best friend.

"But all the work we'll miss" she moaned and Sharpay sighed.

"Thats the whole point! Gabriella when have you ever let your hair down and just relaxed?" Sharpay asked and a guilty look suddenly over took Gabriella's face.

"Never...ok...lets do it! I'm in!" Gabriella cried happily, and Ryan nodded.

"I'm in to! This is going to be amazing, lets go to my house tomorrow to start planning" Sharpay said,  
"Our parents won't be there so you can all come at six." Sharpay giggled and they all sat back down, talking excitedly.


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

**Sharpay looked around the room and nodded happily, everything was set for the planning.**

**She had put out lots of cushions and blankets out and lots of snacks, She had also dressed casual, with her white jeans, gold ankle boots and gold hoodie and her blonde hair loose and wavy. (Well that was casual for her)**

"**Ryan I am so excited!" Sharpay cried and Ryan nodded happily,**

"**same, this is going to be an amazing experience and we'll probably remember it for the rest of our lives!" and just at that moment Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy came into the room, Sharpay had given Troy a key ages ago.**

"**Ok everyone lets get right down to it and lets get planning" Sharpay said, waiting until Troy had sat down so she could sit on his lap.**

**Then everyone else sat down. **

**The first thing Chad did was grab the food and start stuffing his face as Taylor rolled her eyes and daintily sipped on her lemonade,**

"**I think the first thing we should worry about is money" Troy announced and everyone nodded.**

"**I have 957 pound saved up from work and pocket money" Troy announced.**

"**I have 748 pound" Chad contributed,**

"**I have 628 pound" Taylor said, putting her lemonade down,**

"**and I have 883 pound" Gabriella said and Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other.**

"**Well I have 7 unlimited credit cards" Ryan said quickly**

"**and I have 19 unlimited credit cards" Sharpay added and everyone stared at her.**

"**i couldn't decide which one to chose" she shrugged.**

"**So we have 3216 pound all over plus 26 unlimited credit cards...ok thats more than enough, even if its for the whole year, were so lucky your rich Sharpay and Ryan" Taylor said and Chad and Troy stared at her in shock.**

"**How did you work that out without a calculator!?" Chad asked shocked and Taylor shrugged.**

"**That was easy!" Taylor grinned and Sharpay nodded,**

"**Next part, me and Ryan have a trailer because we've always traveled around for our shows, it has two bunks and one double bed a bathroom a kitchen a living room a chilling room and a games room. Theres also a music slash dancing room" Sharpay said and now everyone stared at her. (yet again)**

"**Its amazing, its like a celebrities trailer" Ryan added but suddenly the realization hit them all.**

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IN SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE!" Gabriella shouted randomly, **

"**Me and Ryan are sharing one bunk" Gabriella added.**

"**Me and Chad are having the other bunk!" Taylor added quickly and Sharpay looked to Troy.**

"**Well I guess we'll have the double bed" Sharpay said nervously.**

"**You don't mind do you babe?" Troy asked, he may be very experienced but he knew Sharpay was a virgin.**

"**No, I trust you Troy" she smiled and Troy smiled to, hugging her from behind.**

"**Ok next subject...when, where and how long?" she asked and everyone looked at each other.**

"**I think we should go where ever the wind takes us" Chad said mystically and Taylor laughed hitting him on the head.**

"**I think thats a good idea but we need a bit of a plan" Gabriella added but Ryan shrugged.**

"**No offense...you girls may be good at every subject but us boys are better at geography...leave that to us. We can go to places like Hollywood and LA." Ryan said .**

"**Hollywood! We better go to Hollywood, I might get discovered!" Sharpay sighed dreamily, staring into the distance.**

"**We should go for however long we want to...we have the whole year" Troy laughed and everyone nodded in agreement.**

"**Ok when...on Saturday" Sharpay said and everyone gaped at her.**

"**But today's Thursday!" Chad shouted.**

"**Yes we have all day tomorrow to pack, get food from the house that can keep and look for any spare change." Sharpay said and everyone agreed.**

"**We can leave at 7am" Ryan said and everyone agreed but Sharpay stood up outraged,**

"**I am not waking up at 7!" but everyone gave her 'the look' and Sharpay sat back down.**

"**Fine 7 it is...now lets have fun" she said, picking up a popcorn and throwing it at Chad but he didn't realize and it got stuck in his hair and Sharpay started laughing hysterically but immediately stopped when she got a faceful of chocolate spread.**

"**You'll pay for that one Danforth" she muttered as Chad started laughing as Troy wiped the spread off her face and started to eat it and Gabriella got a cake and shoved it in Ryan's face and started laughing as Ryan got the lemonade and poured it over her head and then the full food fight started, food flew everywhere and there laughter filled the room.**


	4. Packing Time!

Sharpay looked around her room franticly as Troy burst in through the door.

"I got your call whats the emergency!?" Troy asked anxiously and Sharpay turned to him eyes ablaze.

"What am I going to do...i don't know what to pack!?" she cried and Troy gaped at her, this was the emergency!? He had been having a shower when he got her call and he had to rush over!

"Maybe you should get Gabriella or Taylor to help you" Troy suggested and Sharpay shook her head.

"No there busy packing as well!" Sharpay shouted.

"You look hot" Troy added and Sharpay laughed, trust Troy to say something like that. She was wearing a loose gold dress and her hair was up in a twisty elegant style.

"Thanks babe...right I have my guitars on the bus, I have my notebook, my phone, my cam recorder, my digital camera, my laptop, my diary, my clothes, my shoes, the food, the money, my make-up, my toiletries...i know" Sharpay went over to her bed and grabbed a scruffy old teddy bear that was so unlike Sharpay, she didn't tell anyone about him, Troy was the only one who knew. And of course Ryan but he was her brother.

"I forgot Berry" she said, putting him in one of her suitcases,

"Are you all packed Troy?" she asked and he nodded,

"yeah, Ryan helped me put all the food I found in the bus and he put my suitcases in it, this time tomorrow, we'll be cruising down the highway, no school, no parents, no work and no worries" he smiled and Sharpay rushed at him and hugged him.

"Were actually doing this aren't we?" she whispered and he nodded, breathing in her strawberry scent.

"I'm excited!" Troy replied, spinning her around until she started giggling like mad.

"Put me down!" she cried and Troy set her down.

"So what did your parents say Troy?" Sharpay asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling Troy down next to her.

"They went mental but I told them I was 18 and they couldn't tell me what to do, so my dads pushing me harder but the moment I get back I am moving out to live by my collage so that'll be ok and then no more practices!" Troy said happily and Sharpay smiled.

"My mum didn't care, she even offered to help me pack!" Sharpay said angrily.

"But promise me Troy...we'll never let anything get in between us this year" she said seriously, holding Troy's hand and looking into his eyes, he nodded.

"I promise babe"...

"I have absolutely everything organized and ready" Gabriella explained to Ryan who was sitting on the bed, looking as bored as hell.

"I have each day planned and I have my clothes sorted by colour and washing density" Gabriella exclaimed happily and Ryan reached out to touch her suitcases but she slapped his hand and he jumped back.

"don't touch! I have it all done neatly and I even have spare space, even though I brought some text books so I could revise and I brought like 20 books!" Gabriella said laughing and Ryan laughed to, even though he was seriously worried about how smart she was getting!

"So do you have any room for some of my hats?" Ryan asked hopefully and Gabriella nodded, going over and sitting down on Ryan's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips every now and then to tease him.

"baby...this is going to be so exciting" Gabriella said happily. Ryan smiled and started to kiss her neck softly.

"we have no time for this Ry'...we need to get ready" Gabriella said gruffly, trying not to give into the sensations Ryan was making course through her body, Ryan just grunted in response, kissing her even more deeply.

"What about the food and...suitcases...i need...i need...you" Gabriella muttered, kissing him back before getting off his lap.

"Why'd you stop?" Ryan grinned, missing the feeling of her soft, warm body against his.

"Because this is getting ready time, we'll have time for all that stuff after" Gabriella exclaimed turning back to the suitcase.

"But we have a bunk!" Ryan whined childishly.

"and we can make it work" Gabriella whispered and Ryan felt himself harden at just that, he really did love Gabriella and everything she did, he loved everything about her...the way she acted really innocent which she wasn't really, she was but there was the side of her no one saw, only he did.

"Ok Ryan, I have LOTS of food to put in the trailer fridge and freezer. I am so glad you have a kitchen there...i love cooking and I have all my suitcases packed so you can bring them to your house now and I have the money ready, but I've gave you that and you can put it in the safe for me." Gabriella exclaimed getting her cam recorder out.

"What did your mum say about leaving?" Ryan asked, thinking her mum would be hard on her about missing school.

"She was fine...cool actually...she thought I worked to hard as it is but she said I had to keep up with my studies a bit" Gabriella exclaimed happily before turning her cam-recorder on. "and I was going to do that anyway"

"This time tomorrow we will be on the main road, enduring all the drama and fun thats expected" Gabriella said, pointing the camera at her face before sitting on Ryan's lap and pointing the camera at them both,

"This is before the epic adventure we are about to have and this is the most perfect boyfriend ever" Gabriella giggled, kissing Ryan on the cheek...

"CHAD!" Taylor shouted, smacking him on the back of his bushy head.

"what!?" he said, out-raged, Taylor had agreed to come over and help him pack because she had gave her suitcases, food and money to Ryan and Sharpay all ready for tomorrow and now she was helping Chad, he had done all the money and packing but he was having a hard time with the food.

"Your not meant to be eating the food! Your meant to be packing it so we can bring it with us!" Taylor half shouted and half exclaimed, opening cupboards and draws.

"i was only checking to see if it was ok!" Chad argued, trying to prove his innocence, Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"So my parents said I could go as long as I keep studying" Taylor suddenly said, "what about you?" she asked.

"They think I'm screwing up my life anyway so there fine with it" he muttered, Taylor sighed sympathetically.

"Your not screwing your life up Chad...your just a bit stuck at the moment but I'll be here...always" Taylor said, holding Chad's hand, but he immediately stood up and started racking through the cupboards.

They both looked for ages, throwing tins, pasta,drinks and everything in the bags before they were exhausted,

"All this food were bringing will last for years!" Taylor complained and Chad brightened up.

"Yeah and Sharpay and Ryan are bringing all the sweets and some tents and marshmallows and graham crackers so we can make can make those delicious biscuit things...but I don't remember what there called" Chad said, looking into the distance, screwing his face up in effort.

"Smores?" Taylor offered and Chad nodded eagerly which made Taylor laugh, Taylor suddenly reached across and kissed Chad on the lips, it felt like they were the only two people in the world and they didn't want it to end until Chad's phone rang.

"Perfect timing!" Taylor complained, going back over to the cupboards...she was so excited.

"Were nearly ready...are you putting yours in the trailer?...well can we come over now?...ok so we'll be there now...bye" Chad said, hanging up the phone and turning to Taylor.

"That was Ryan, we can bring all our suitcases there ready for tomorrow...so are we ready to go?" he asked and Taylor grinned, going over to hug him.

"I've never been more ready before in my life" she smiled...


	5. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Year!

The big day was finally here and Gabriella, Ryan, Troy, Chad and Taylor were all by the trailer, ready to go and extremely excited, they'd had the grand tour of there rooms and the tour bus and it really was like a celebrities, it was like a house on wheels!

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

"We need to get going if were going to keep to schedule!" Taylor carried on and Troy laughed.

"We don't even have a schedule...but I'll go and see whats taking her so long..."

...

"So late!" Sharpay cried to herself, running a comb through her wavy, silky blonde locks and she ran to her wardrobe. All her clothes were in the trailer.

"Damn!" she cried before remembering she'd left an outfit out yesterday.

She ran back into her room, changing into her black underwear and then throwing on her faded demin mini skirt which complimented her long, slender, tanned legs and she shoved on a pink tight, revealing vest top as well as her custom made pink converse with gems and rhinestones all over them, she then did her make-up black and pink and beautiful before grabbing her Gucci handbag and running downstairs and running into someone and falling backwards,

"I'm so sorry!" Troy's voice came and then she was helped up.

"Its ok Troy" she muttered rubbing her bum, because she had fell on it.

"Lets just go," she muttered, still groggy from sleep, she walked past everyone and got onto the trailer, grabbing her cam recorder from her room and when she came back, everyone was chatting in the living room and when you sat down and looked up the corridor you could see who ever was driving.

"Ok" said Sharpay turning on her cam recorder.

"I am going to be doing a movie of our epic road trip!" Sharpay exclaimed to the camera before turning it to everyone else.

"These are my best friends ever! Gabriella and Taylor!" Sharpay announced, hugging Gabriella and Taylor and then going over to Chad.

"This is Chad we love to argue but were still good friends" Sharpay laughed, ruffling Chad's hair, then going over to Ryan.

"This is Ryan! My lovable twin bro! He's older than me by 20 minutes and he never lets me forget it! So I'm the youngest out of us all!" Sharpay laughed, making a sad face before going over and sitting on Troy's lap, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And this...is the most amazing...perfect...beautiful boyfriend I could ever want!" Sharpay laughed getting up.

"But we've gotta go now and start our road trip! Bye Peace out!" Sharpay cried before giving the peace sign and turning the camera off.

"Who's driving first?" she asked, looking around before quickly adding. "I'm the only one who can't drive so it can't be me"

Ryan put his hand up then. "I don't mind and I'm used to the trailer so I'll have the first shift" and he stood up and went to the front and in a couple of seconds they were all screaming in happiness because there year long journey had finally started! It was time for fun! Bye Albuquerque!

"Were finally going!" Chad shouted and they all whistled and laughed.

"So where are we going?" Ryan called from the front as Sharpay turned the camera back on and placed it on the table so it could see them all.

"Gabs...i have a map In my back of this amazing picnic site and I know you'll probably want to go sit up there with him so do you want to give it to him?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded, taking the map and running to the front to sit with Ryan.

"I'll be right back" Sharpay laughed, hopping up and grabbing the camera and walking to the front.

"Ok people watching this...our first stop is...this picnic site somewhere" she laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear with one hand.

"Here is my bro and my bessie the couple we like to call Ryella" Sharpay laughed and Gabriella hit her arm playfully as Sharpay pointed the camera at them.

"There extremely violent and you better not look at us Ryan! Because we don't want to crash daddy's trailer!" Sharpay laughed as she pointed the camera at the road in front of them.

"I feel this is like the start of something new" Sharpay smiled happily before turning around, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm going to be practicing my music later" and she sat back down next to Troy.

"Bye guys" she smiled, waving at the cam recorder before turning it off.

"I'm bored!" Chad announced and Sharpay laughed, whacking him on the head.

"we've only been going for 10 minutes! You better get used to long journeys" Sharpay then grabbed her laptop and went on youtube,

"I'm gonna' make a new account for all our video's" Sharpay laughed, making an account called 'DramaGirlOnTheRoad101' Troy looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"Thats so true Pay" he laughed and she grabbed a wire and connected it from the cam recorder to the lap top and started getting to work.

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" Troy asked and Chad shrugged.

"Well...we could eat..." but before Taylor could whack his head Chad ducked.

"Not so fast are y..." Chad started but Taylor threw a cushion at Chad's head and he fell onto the sofa.

"Well I may not be so fast but I've got good aim" Taylor said smugly and Chad just sat there sulking when Sharpay smiled.

"I've done it!" Sharpay said, turning off the lap top. "Now we'll have to see if anyone actually cares about what out road trip's gonna' be like but at least when we get home this account will have our memories and I'll keep adding to it. I've already did a background all glittery pink and I've got a picture of us all as our display picture." Sharpay exclaimed.

"How long do you think it'll take till we get there?" Chad asked, obviously getting bored again, Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"about 3 hours so I think we'll be there at about 1 it would have been about 10 but I slept in...remember?" Sharpay said and Chad nodded, hugging his belly.

"I think I can survive" he muttered in a strangled voice while Troy went on Sharpay's youtube and read her description about herself.

My name is Sharpay Evans! I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. My daddy's rich and I live in a mansion and my family owns a string of country clubs...The popular 'Lava Springs.'I am 18 year old and instead of going to university me and five friends have decided to go on a road trip. We all have different reasons to go...work, school, family and its a get-a-way for all of us a year of traveling, fun, and drama! Which I the major drama queen LOVE!

Lets start with my twin brother...Ryan he's older me than me by 20 minutes (I'm the youngest...grrr)

Then there's my two girl pals Gabriella and Taylor I love them there awesome and there's Chad we argue a lot but we love each other really and then theres my perfect, amazing boyfriend! Troy Bolton other whys known as The Golden Boy Of East High or the basketball captain! Well on this account I'm giving you all the video's of the road trips and occasionally some blogs, but mark this because one day I'll be with the stars in Hollywood!

Troy smiled, trust her to write stuff like that! Then he quickly went on her first video which had already hit 682 views and she'd only put it on 5 minutes ago...wow! Sharpay already had 79 comments and Troy gaped at it. Wow lots of them were date requests for them all and 'wow you guys seem so fun, I'll love to be your friends!' Troy looked up and called Sharpay who was comparing outfits with Taylor.

"Sharpay your video is so popular it has 682 views! 384 comments! 583 subscribers and 638 comments on your page...already and the video's only been on there 5 minutes" Troy exclaimed and Sharpay jumped up and down excitedly. (**I know thats dramatic and would NEVER happen lol but oh well its my story lol!)**

"I could get noticed on there!" she screamed, picking up the cam-recorder,

"lets get recording" she grinned, turning the cam recorder on.


	6. Bigger Than Us

**Hiya. I'm sorry this chapter was SO short, but there is a reason for it and the next chapter will be out tomorrow, so REVIEW please thank you (: **

**The reviews mean SO much to me xx**

"Were finally here!" Ryan shouted, stopping the bus and everyone started cheering before Sharpay pushed past them all with the camera still on.

"Future celebrity first!" and she unlocked the door and jumped off, pointing the camera around, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from other people. She was so confident!

"Our first location...the picnic place which is next to some scary woods and a lake but you have to go through the woods to get to the lake...ohhhh, spooky" she said laughing and running to a picnic bench setting the camera down.

Chad came running to the bench next dropping a ton of food on the table and sitting down and the moment he did he started stuffing his face as everyone else came and started eating to.

"I don't like smoky bacon" Sharpay whined, throwing some of her crisps at random people after she set the camera down on the table with a good view of them all.

Lucas smirked, "Sharpay stop it, people are watching" he laughed but Sharpay just threw them even more, laughing and throwing them at Chad's bushy afro.

"Hey stop it Sharpay! Don't start a food fight again, we can't waste this food" Chad whined, hating the thought he might lose his precious food.

"Fine!" Sharpay sighed, jumping up and abandoning her crisps, she hardly ate at all anyway and she stormed onto the trailer, leaving the trailer door open and then a second later Miley Cyrus's 'Bigger Than Us' filled the air and Sharpay came out dancing to the music, Troy smiled, this is what he loved about her, she was so confident and so random and she didn't care what anyone thought of her.

Sharpay ran up to the table as Gabriella grabbed the camera, ready to tape Sharpay's little 'music video.'

_I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!_

Sharpay sang, grabbing Troy's hands and pulling him up to dance with her as she looked deeply into his eyes and he looked deeply back.

"Do we have to listen to Miley Cyrus??" Chad asked, covering his ears as if in agony.

"Its not that bad" Ryan shrugged, popping a popcorn into Gabriella's mouth when Chad turned on him, mouth gapping.

"I have a sister, I'm used to it."

_  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!  
_

Sharpay sang again, as passer by's smiled at them and other started clapping for them, but Sharpay and Troy felt like they were the only one's in the world as they swayed to the music and span each other round, Sharpay couldn't help smiling, she was so happy!

"Lets dance to!" Taylor announced standing up, dragging Chad with her as she pulled him to where Sharpay and Troy were dancing and they started dancing to...Chad's complaints had became non-existent.

_  
I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We all have a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!_

Sharpay sang again, her beautiful sound filling everyones ears, she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Troy span her round and then pulled her petite body to his masculine one.

"I wanna' dance to!" Gabriella whined, grabbing Ryan's hands and pulling him up. Shoving the camera into one of the watchers hands as she started dancing with Ryan.__

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!  


There were all now dancing in there pairs while the watchers clapped and cheered them on and of them tapped them, than for the last part they all sang...

_  
It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love,_

(l.o.v.e, love)with love!(l.o.v.e, love)  
That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us, c'mon)

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
(Whoo!)  
It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something...

There were all breathless and exhausted by the time they finished but they all wrapped there arms around each other and went right up to the camera,

"And thats how the wildcats do it" Troy laughed and Sharpay giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist...

**Hiya. I'm sorry this chapter was SO short, but there is a reason for it and the next chapter will be out tomorrow, so REVIEW please thank you (: **

**The reviews mean SO much to me xx**


End file.
